The Core Grant for Cancer Studies at the Research Institute of the Hospital for Joint Diseases involves support for the purchase of equipment and services, as well as for projects which have not yet earned grant support. This has allowed the replacement of capital equipment which had become antiquated and the addition of urgently needed new instrumentation. Also supported are such research services as an animal care unit, histology laboratory, tissue culture services and aids toward photographic services. Programs in the Division of Steroid Chemistry under Dr. Monder concerned with the metabolism of the 21-aldehyde of cortisol, Vitamin D metabolism, and the mechanism of action of glucocorticoids, have been assisted. We have also been able to assist studies by Dr. T.A. Mashburn in the Division of Connective Tissue Chemistry on the biosynthesis of extracellular macromolecules by a transplantable chondrosarcoma. The studies of Dr. Louise Mashburn on the mechanism of action of asparaginase have also been helped by the Core Grant. Studies in the Division of Biochemistry under Dr. V. Hollander have been helped. We have implemented our studies of estrogen and prolactin binding in rat mammary tumor, and have been exploring the opposite effects of cAMP vs. insulin on the control of plasma cell tumors in tissue culture. Studies on the pathogenesis of plasma cell tumors in the BALB/c mouse have also been aided by these funds. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Diamond, E. J., Koprak, S., Shen, S. K. and Hollander, V. P.: The Conversion of an ovariectomy non-responsive to an ovariectomy-responsive mammary tumor strain. Cancer Res. 36, 77, 1976. Bober, L. A., Kranepool, M. J. and Hollander, V. P.: Inhibitory effect of endotoxin on the growth of plasma cell tumor. Cancer Res. 36, 927, 1976.